


WayHaught Week/Day 6 (Bed sharing)

by AmandaMarondsky



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaMarondsky/pseuds/AmandaMarondsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Wynonna's idea, the group decided to go camping in the woods for one night. But nothing went like they hoped, and after a bear attacked their camp, Waverly get to share a tent with Nicole...</p>
            </blockquote>





	WayHaught Week/Day 6 (Bed sharing)

“Go camping they said it will be fun they said...” mumbled Waverly as she picked up her belonging all around the camp, her tent was destroyed by a bear, just like Dolls’ big military tent, as big as a little appartement.

At first when Wynonna came up with the idea, nobody wanted to come, Dolls hated woods, Doc didn’t saw the fun in camping, when camping was what he did almost all his life, and Waverly knew something bad would happen, and it happened. 

But they all were here, in a little forest outside of the ghost triangle of course, for a night away of the demons, a night away from the town and all the responsibilities. They all started thinking it wasn’t that bad until a bear decided to destroy half of the camp.

“We just asked you to stay at the camp while we were looking for woods.” said Dolls looking at his tent, “YOU JUST HAD TO WATCH OUT!!!”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Waverly went to the cars for the drinks and I wanted to pee, I couldn’t wait” she explained like it was totally logical. 

“So you let the camp alone?” asked Doc helping Dolls picking up his stuff.

“I was just some feet away, not that bad! And I yelled and took out my gun when I saw him, I didn’t let him destroy everything!” she said proudly.

“Yeah but it’s still your fault Wynonna!” said Dolls angrily.

Waverly signed, “It’s okay guys, most importantly, nobody gets hurt.” she explained trying to calm the group.

“I got more food!” said a voice approaching them, Wynonna turned around and pointed her gun at Nicole who stopped moving immediately, “What a heartwarming welcome…” she said looking at Wynonna before looking at Waverly, “I let my car with the others at the entry of the woods.”

“You did great, I’m glad you made it!” said Waverly before looking at her sister who put her gun back on her belt. Nicole smiled, she had a box in hand and a big bag on her back. “Let me help you” said Waverly walking to her friend. 

While the night was falling and Nicole was setting her tent, with Dolls’ help, Waverly explained the bear attack to the young officer who tried not to laugh. 

“Okay tent ready,” said Dolls proud of himself, “We have two tents now.” he added with a deadly glare directed at Wynonna.

Wynonna rolled her eyes again, “We could have three, but Doc didn’t took one!” she said blaming the cowboy. 

“Sweetheart, why would I take one, when Dolls had a palace?!” he asked looking sadly at the pieces of Dolls’ tent.

Nicole went closer to Waverly and whispered in the younger Earp’s ear, “Will they blame each other for a long?”

Waverly laughed, “At least until we eat!” she whispered back.

Nicole shook her head, they were supposed to be the oldest, but they acted like kids. “Anyway, you can sleep with me.” she said to Waverly before realising that it could be misunderstood, “I mean in my tent, just for the night, if you want…” she finally articulated, blushing a little.

“I would like that.” smiled Waverly, “Dolls will probably sleep with Wynonna while Doc will sleep under the stars, so thank you for sharing your tent.” 

They set the fire, ate and drank before Wynonna decided to tell scary stories, she wasn’t very good at it because everybody was laughing but at least they were not arguing about the tents anymore, they were having fun.

When Wynonna passed out because of the alcohol, everybody decided it was time to go to bed and Waverly followed Nicole into her tent, it wasn’t a small one but it wasn’t very big either.

Waverly closed the zip and turned to Nicole who sat on the big air mattress to take off her shoes, then her sweater and her pants, before slipping under the blankets. Waverly realised she hadn’t moved yet and started undo her vest and kicking out her big fluffy boots. She hesitated but decided to keep her short on, she joined Nicole on the bed and turned her back to the redhead, to face the side of the tent.

“Good night Wave.” said Nicole quietly.

“Good night.” answered Waverly smiling.

On the next morning, the redhead’s tent zipper opened suddenly, revealing a panicked Wynonna.

“Wave!” she said before arching an eyebrow at the girls, Waverly was sleeping, curling against Nicole, their legs intertwined and Waverly’s arm around Nicole’s waist.

“Be quiet!” whispered Nicole not able to move away from the sleeping Earp, “She had hard time falling asleep this night.” explained Nicole, “What’s happening?”

Wynonna entered the tent and closed the zipper behind her, “Dolls and Doc aren't here anymore!” she said panicked but trying not to wake her little sister up.

“They’re in the car, I heard them talking, it’s freezing at night here, they decided to go sleep in Dolls’ car, so don’t worry.” she said reassuring Wynonna.

“Oh, then I will go check on them.” she said quickly leaving the tent.

Waverly moved and tightened the embrace, “What was that?” she mumbled her eyes still closed.

“Your sister thought she had lost her boys.” explained Nicole with a smile, “Would you let go now that you’re awake?” she asked embarrassed.

Waverly shook her head no, “It’s freezing and you’re Haught…” she explained her eyes still closed but a big smile on her lips at her pun.

“Please Wave…” said Nicole sincerely, Waverly opened her eyes and Nicole saw the hurtful look in the young girl’s eyes. “It’s just that I… it’s a little too much for me you know…” Waverly let go of the redhead and turned away. “Wave…” whispered Nicole to get the girl’s attention back “It send me mixed signals.” she said as Waverly turned to face her, “Honestly, it’s already hard that you just want to be friend and now you-”

Nicole was cut by Waverly’s lips on hers, it was electric, Nicole closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation, and Waverly Earp was a damn good kisser!

“Wow!” said Nicole as they broke the kiss for air, “You’re sure this is what you want?” she asked in hope Waverly was ready to finally accept it, that there is something between them, something since they meet.

Waverly bit her lips and nodded, “I think I can’t ignore what is in front of me anymore, I was scared of being happy I guess, but feeling you in my arms all night made me realise what I would miss if I didn’t try it, if i didn’t give us a chance, if you still want me…?”

Nicole nodded, “Of course I want you Wave, I would have waited forever for you.” she said before getting closer and give Waverly a loving kiss.

They broke apart when voices approached the camp, it was Wynonna and the guys.

“Come on get up!” yelled Wynonna shaking the tent. Nicole started laughing as they got fully dressed.

“So?” said Doc once everyone was up, “Time to go back in Purgatory.”

They all nodded and Waverly took her sister’s arm. “Nonna?” she asked giving a little side look to Nicole. 

Wynonna turned to her little sister, “What baby girl?”

“You can go without me, Nicole will bring me home.” explained Waverly as she turned to go help the redhead with her tent.

Wynonna frowned, “So now you two are best friend huh?”

Nicole blushed and Waverly shook her head, neither of them answered as they removed the tent. 

“Dinner tonight?” asked Nicole, while they walked to the cars, the others were some feet behind, talking about black badge work.

“I would like that.” nodded Waverly taking discretely Nicole’s hand in hers, “Camping wasn’t that bad.” she added smiling.

Nicole nodded,“Not that bad indeed.” she agreed with a big smile. 

FIN


End file.
